fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Stary, zbieramy znów kapelę
|premieramiedzynarodowa = |poprzedni = "Robo-drzewa" |następny = "Grecki jak błyskawica" }} Lawrence zapomina o rocznicy ślubu, dodatkowo nie ma żadnego pomysłu na prezent. Fineasz i Ferb wspólnie z Fretką postanawiają zorganizować koncert ulubionego zespołu mamy, który rozpadł się lata temu. Dundersztyc wspólnie z dziobakiem organizuje przyjęcie urodzinowe dla Vanessy, które w wyniku małego wypadku okazuje się najlepszym przyjęciem jakie zorganizował. Fabuła Jak zwykle zaczyna się kolejny normalny letni dzień. Jednak po pewnym czasie rozpoczyna się dyskusja pomiędzy Lindą i Lawrencem. Kobieta tłumaczy mężczyźnie, że to nie jest zwyczajny dzień, tylko coś niezwykłego. Lawrence jednak nie jest w stanie przypomnieć sobie o co chodzi jego żonie. Gdy Linda wychodzi do fryzjera, Fretka oznajmia tatę, że dziś jest 15, czyli rocznica ich ślubu. Lawrence popada w panikę. W następnej scenie mężczyzna mówi swoim dzieciom, że kapela Miłosie grała w czasie jednego z jego najpiękniejszych wspomnień. Z nagrania, które ogląda rodzeństwo okazuje się, że zespół się rozpadł. Fineasz i Ferb postanawiają z powrotem złączyć kapelę, by zagrali na koncercie z okazji rocznicy ślubu rodziców. left|200pxW przygotowaniu niespodzianki dla rodziców Fineaszowi i Ferbowi pomaga Fretka, która ma za zadanie trzymać mamę na dystans, by przy okazji nie zauważyła zamiarów swoich synów oraz Ogników, które, jak później się okazuje po rozmowie telefonicznej Fineasz i Izabeli, tworzą scenę. right|200pxPierwszą postacią z zespołu, który Fineasz i Ferba chcieli złączyć, był wokalista, Danny. Podczas ich spotkania w jego sklepie muzycznym, mężczyzna wykonał piosenkę opisujące jego życie (Historia Danny'ego). Po czym chłopcy oznajmiają go o przedsięwzięciu. Mężczyzna się podnieca i zgadza na jednorazowy występ w ogródku rodzeństwa. Kolejnym członkiem z zespołu był basista, Boski Bobbi. Gdy chłopcy znajdują się już przed salonem fryzjerskim mężczyzny, dowiadują się od swojej siostry, że Bobbi jest fryzjerem ich mamy i kobieta czeka by mężczyzna ją ufryzował. Chłopcy proszą siostrę by zajęła mamę, gdy oni będą działać. Dziewczyna zaczyna sama "stylizować kobietę". Moczy jej włosy, zakłada suszarka, by kobieta nic nie widziała i słyszała itd. Chłopcy w tym czasie przekonują Bobbiego do powrotu, ale on twierdzi, że marnują tylko swój czas, a poza tym on tylko grał w tle na basie i nikt go nie pamiętał. Następnie chłopcy podchodzą do sprawy w inny sposób. Zaczynają śpiewać Bobiemu motywującą piosenkę na temat tego jaki on jest wspaniały i cudowny, no i oczywiście ma niezły gust (Boski jestem). Mężczyznę przekonuje utwór i zgadza się na powrót do zespołu. Gdy drużynie udało się już uzyskać zgodę na powrót od Bobbiego i Danny'ego, pozostaje tylko perkusista Sherman, dawniej Swampy, który po ukończeniu rockowej kariery przeniósł się do pracy w bibliotece. Chłopcy przekonują mężczyznę do powrotu, ale on dla odmiany twierdzi, że po zaśnięciu w fabryce metronomów kompletnie stracił poczucie rytmu i dlatego przeniósł się w tak ciche miejsce, jakim jest biblioteka. Fineasz i Ferb jednak są przeciwnego zdania, gdyż widząc jak mężczyzna oznacza książki, zaskakuje ich wyjątkowa precyzja, synchronizacja i interesujący rytm, którym posługuje się były perkusista. Nagle Fineasz zaczyna śpiewać piosenkę przeciwna teorii bibliotekarza. Piosenkę na temat jego wybitnego rytmu. Po pewnym czasie do utworu dołącza Sherman i potwierdza przez to fakt, że ogromnie się pomyli i żył w błędzie przez parę lat, ponieważ posiada wyjątkowy 6 zmysł poczucia rytmu (Nie czuję rytmu). W czasie gdy Fineasz i Ferb odmawiali zespół, w domu Lawrence postanowił sam przygotować przyjęcie. Zadzwonił do "Romantykwy", znalazł ich w gazecie, by pomogli mu urządzić idealną rocznicę ślubu. Po pewnym czasie ekipa przyjeżdża i przywozi ze sobą materiały przydatne mężczyźnie, łącznie z kobietą telegramem miłosnym. Podczas ćwiczenia przez Lawrence'a miłosnej przemowy, Kobieta przez przypadek przypala kwiaty. Gdy Lawrence prosi ją o pomoc, ona wyrywa węża ogrodowego z zawiasów i woda, która zniszczyła całą robotę mężczyzny. Lawrence jest załamany i się poddaje. Po pewnym czasie w garażu pojawiają się Fineasz i Ferb, z dobrą wiadomością. Powiadamiają tatę o tym, że zebrali z powrotem jego i mamy ulubioną kapelę, która pojawia się przed garażem rodziny. W tym samym czasie Pepe wchodzi do swojej bazy, gdzie Major Monogram ma dla niego kolejne niepokojące informacje na temat Dundersztyca. Powiadamia go, że jego firma ostatnio zakupiła pewne podejrzane produkty. Miedzy innymi sprężarkę przemysłową, 20 kanistrów tlenku helu i całą masę fajerwerków. Następnie Pepe wylatuje z bazy przez poidło dla ptaków. 200px|leftPepe przylatuje w odrzutowcu do starego magazynu Dundersztyca i zauważa go przypinającego wstążkę nad sceną. Doktor oznajmia agenta, że przygotowuje przyjęcie niespodziankę dla jego szesnastoletniej córki Vanessy. Pepe postanawia mu pomóc. Pod koniec przygotowań, Dunderszryc przedstawia Pepe finałowy pokaz dla córki, czyli wielka rakieta z fajerwerków, z której ktoś zostanie postrzelony by następnie wybuchnąć. Doktor postanawia, że to agent będzie przyczepiony i wybuchnie. Pod wieczór w magazynie pojawia się Vanessa i zauważa to, co ojciec dla niej zrobił. Mężczyzna powiadamia ją, że aby zaprosić jej znajomych na przyjęcie pozwolił sobie zajrzeć do jej notesu, wliczając jej miłość - Johnny'ego. W końcu dziewczyna zaczyna tacie wykonując, że urządził dla niej fatalne i dziecinne przyjęcie i nie chce by ktokolwiek to zobaczył. Powiedział, że jest już nastolatką i że w ogóle jej nie zna. Zakończenie Na zakończenie Miłosie grają utwór To muzyki siła, do koncertu dołączają między innymi Dundersztyc, Vanessa z Johnny'm i Pepe Pan Dziobak Scenariusz By zobaczyć pełny scenariusz odcinka kliknij tutaj. Piosenki * Historia Danny'ego * Boski jestem * Nie czuję rytmu * Sprawiłaś, że piękniejszy jest świat * To muzyki siła (w napisach końcowych) Galeria Stałe elementy Za młody na... Kwestia Ferba Co robicie? brak Wiem co dziś będziemy robić! Gdzie jest Pepe? Wejście do kryjówki Pepe brak Dżingiel zła Stary magazyn Dundersztyca! Pamiętne cytaty Inne informacje * Podczas piosenki Boski jestem, Fineasz mówi "Stary, będziemy mieć reaktywację!" co może nawiązywać do jednego z alternatywnych tytułów odcinka. * Gdy amerykańska wersja Disney XD rozpoczęło nadawanie o północy w dniu 13 lutego 2009 roku, ten odcinek był pierwszym w serialu, który miał emisję w nowym kanale. * Ten odcinek utrzymywał rekord na największą liczbę piosenek w 2008 roku, jednakże pobił go odcinek "Ferie zimowe Fineasza i Ferba", "Czarnoksiężnik", czy "Lato to wrażeń moc", jeszcze w innych latach. * To jeden z odcinków, w którym Linda i Lawrence znajdują jeden z pomysłów chłopców. * Ten odcinek stał się jednym z najbardziej popularnych w serialu. * To pierwszy odcinek mający scenę pocałunku. * Gdy Boski Bobbi powiedział chłopcom, żeby mówili do ręki, a ta powiedziała "Naprawdę jestem samotny", kwestia ta jest podobna kwestii Norma w odcinku "Grecki jak błyskawica", gdy gonił on Dundersztyca. * To drugi odcinek, w którym Vanessa pojawia się w domu Flynn-Fletcherów ("La-Zima"). * To pierwszy odcinek, w którym Fineasz od razu po powiedzeniu kwestii "Wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić!", mówi "Ej, gdzie jest Pepe?" Powiązanie z serią * Okulary Fineasza na początku piosenki Historia Danny'ego są takie same, jakie miała Linda w odcinku "Dziób". * Kucyk na zdjęciu Vanessy i Dundersztyca jest taki sam, jakim jechała Izabela w odcinku "Kilku wspaniałych". * Vanessa jest czwartą postacią, która obchodzi swoje urodziny w czasie wakacji (Fretka - "Fretka traci głowę", Dundersztyc - "Bamber w akcji" i Linda - "Urodziny mamy"). Aluzje * Michael Jackson - w napisach końcowych Pepe tańczy jak Michael Jackson. * Slash - w piosence ''Historia Danny'ego'', Ferb wygląda jak Slash. Błędy * Na pieczątce Swampy'ego było napisane odwrócone "Przeterminowane".thumb|150px|Błędy w kalendarzu * Kalendarz na początku odcinka zawiera bardzo wiele błędów i niejasności. * Kiedy Dundersztyc strzela laserem w Pepe, jego czapka na chwilę zmienia kolor na różowy. A gdy Dundersztyc wpada w pułapkę ma 2 lub 3 i 4 głowy. * Pod koniec odcinka, czapeczki urodzinowe Heinza i Vanessy znikają. Nawigacja en:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Togetherde:Der Hochzeitstages:Sí, Vamos a Reunir a la Bandanl:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Togetherpt-br:Vamos Reunir a Banda Outra Vezru:Мы воссоединяем нашу группу!vi:Dude, We're Getting the Band Back Together Kategoria:Odcinki muzyczne Kategoria:Odcinki urodzinowe